Langley's Big Time Adventure
by Blackholey
Summary: Langley Bolt discovers he's a demigod,and he's not very happy about it. He goes on a quest with his two friends Chris and Brenda, and he finds something surprising.    I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

The boy woke up, sitting straight up at the coffee table, he was confused, scared, and his head hurt like hell

"What, who, what where!" He looked around breathing heavily. He saw a bunch of people walk by and they looked

him like he was roadkill. He looked down at himself and saw what they were looking at. He was a rat's mess. His

clothes were tattered and worn down. His skin was dirty, his fingernails were disgusting, and he smelled horrible.

He looked across from him and saw a girl that was honestly, hot. Sure, she was a mess too, but she still was hot.

Her hair was long, black, and shiny. It had a long blue streak through it. Her face was proud, but still humble, if

even possible. She smiled at him and said, "Ya doing okay,Bulbz?" She looked at him like he was an awesome thing.

Her eyes were light green and her smile pearly white, which was weird considering the rest of her clothes were

worn. She looked at the him deeper now. "Seriously, ya doin' okay? You hit the ground pretty hard back there."

The memories came flooding back. His name was Langley Bolt, and if his suspicions were correct he would see a-

"Dude! You were awesome, you weaved, slashed, ducked! God, I wish you didn't have to get knocked out though.

Would'a been some fun too! But me and Brenda, had to finish off that thing."

The boy had dark brown skin, his eyes were deep brown, and his short hair was red. His face had a smirk on it.

"What thing?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"The giant-thing with a club. It bonked you upside the head, and down you went. But luckily, Brenda had a rock,"

"Oh, stop it. It wasn't even cool. I just found something on the ground."

"She was great," He kept going, "She grabbed a huge rock, and smashed the thing! It went down like a brick."

"Stop it," The girls voice was powerful, but sweet. "You're always trying to charm me."

"It works."

She blushed even harder. "It does not!"

"It soooo does!"

"GUYS!" Langley screamed, his voice rumbled deeply, almost like...hmmm, he couldn't place it. "You were saying?"

"Okay, then. I, the great Chris, the best in the world, smashed the things head in with my boot, picked you up,

and dipped." He laughed and made motions with his hands and feet.

"I see... Well why did you bring me here, of all places?"

The girl, Brenda, finally piped up. "Well...we kinda got a message from...well, I don't know who. But it seemed

right." She placed her finger on her lips, in the cutest fashion. He found himself staring at her.

"Well, okay then, where do we go from here?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Chris replied.

Then things starting going down the drain. They heard flapping and screams in the distance. Three red and white, creatures swooped down. The

things reared their heads and pecked brutally at the kids. Langley jumped back, landing on the ground, wrapping his hands around

a small stick. One of the things jumped at him and landed over him, and he got a close look at it. It had, a golden beak, and its eyes were wide. Its

body was furry, and it had large talons that dug into the ground beside him. Its wings, deep red, spread high into the air. And its breath smelled

like, strangely, breath mints.

"HEY HEY HEY!" He heard a voice yell. "REEDUS, GET OFF OF HIM, NOW!"

That's when he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up, breathing hard. He saw a number of people around him, but they all looked around his age. They

were dressed in armor, and the armor were painted in different colors. He sat up and looked to his right. He saw

Chris wasn't there, but Brenda was. He looked to his left and saw her in new clothes, still beautiful as ever.

He saw a girl at the foot of his bed. She was extremely cute. So cute, that he couldn't get any words out.

"Hi, I'm Piper." She said, "What's your name?"

"Ermmm, well, ummm, my, uhhhhhhhhh." He coughed and winced. Her hotness was actually hurting him!

"Seriously, what's your name?" She spoke in a tone that he couldn't refuse.

"Uhhhhhhhhh. It's Langley! Yeah." He looked at her, still coughing.

"Nice to meet you Langley. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Howya doin'?"

"Errrmmmmm, uhhh." He was coughing harder now. God this girl was H-O-T! "Fine, uhhhhhh."

She smiled, and looked like she was holding back a laugh. "Guess I should tone the 'hot' down a little, huh?"

She wiped a hand over her face, and her beauty was toned down a little.

"So, yeah. I guess I should fill ya in. Well you're a demigod, kinda like a mix between gods and mortals."

"Wait, what! You're saying that I'm a god? I don't feel godly. Seriously, I was knocked out by a bird!"

"Griffin actually, and you're only half god."

"Whatever. But anyway! This is unbelievable! If I'm a half god why am I an orphan, why am I constantly on the run!"

"Hmmm, that's hard to say. Depends on who your godly parent is. How many have you found since you ran away?"

"I dunno, maybe around...umhhh."

"Come on, out with it" She placed a hand on her hip and smiled at him

"Around three, four hundred maybe." He laid back in bed and looked at the foot of his bed

Piper looked honestly shocked, and if these so called "demigods" felt fear, than that's what was on her face.

"Y-you took them all alone?" She asked

"Nawww, I had some help from Chris and Brenda."

Her tension seemed to ease a little, but she still looked scared

"Ahhh, I see. Well you might wanna know what happened to your friend, Chris."

"Yeah, ma'am."

"Well, he's already been claimed. He's...let's see here..." She looked at her clipboard

"...He's a son of Ares. And he's quite good in the legions."

"Wait, he's a demigod, too? And also, how long have I been out?"

"Eh, around two days."

"What! How, I just got hit by a 200 pound bird!"

"Dude, calm down. And you got hit in the head by a cyclops, waking up this early is rare."

"But what about Brenda, why is she out? She didn't get hit by anything."

"Um, one of the griffins kinda pecked her head a little to hard. She'll be out for another..." She checked her

clipboard again.

"She'll be out for around 3 days."

"Well could you please let me out now?"

"Um, no. You have scratches, burns and cuts all over your body."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I checked, your clothes were really dirty, so I gave you new ones, and patched up those cuts."

"Wait, you saw me naked...?"

"Mhm."

His faced turned the color of tomatoes. "Ermh, uh, ahh." He looked down at his feet.

"Don't act so shy all of a sudden, your friend Chris wasn't so creeped out by me seeing him naked, in fact he asked

me if I wanted to see it again. I bet he never felt a punch like that before."

Even Langley smiled at that. "So, what's this place called."

"Camp Half-Blood. Oh and by the way, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, if you were wondering."

"Who am I the son of?"

"We don't know yet, just wait and see."

"Well, I guess I should get out there."

"I guess you shouldn't. Get some rests, 'kay?"

"But I feel fine..."

"Get some rest, I mean it."

Immediately his eyes felt heavy and his eyelashes fluttered. In seconds, he was asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was doin' fine. A red glowing thing appeared over his head, it looked like a spear in a dog's mouth.

It. Was. Awesome. When the thing got placed over his head, they gave him armor, and sent him into a big crowd in

the middle of the camp. They gave him a spear and pushed him in. When he got there, he saw a girl. She had

long,stringy red hair.

"What's up girlio!" He yelled. "What am I gonna do here?"

"Your gonna fight her!" Some kid yelled at him.

"Fight a girl, Pshaw!" This camp started sounded like a joke.

"If you knew what she can do you wouldn't be poppin' that bull crap!" Another kid yelled.

"So...this is my little brother, huh?" She sounded gruff and burly. "He better be good!" She had a spear in her

hand, and it crackled with electricity. She charged him, jabbing with that big stick.

"Hey,hey,hey!" He yelled, while dodging the that big tooth pick. "What are you fuckin' doin'!"

She yelled and slammed the spear into his chest, and he fell down in a heap.

"Agh! Whatcha' do that for?" He got up, lifting the spear up, and immediately he dropped it. Seriously, that thing

was way too heavy! She charged him again, jabbing at his chest. He dodged every hit, and jumped at least 7 feet

into the sky. He landed behind her, not sure how he did it. She came at him again, hitting him in the chest,

blowing him back a few feet. His chest was smoldering, he got up yelling.

He. Was. Pissed.

If this was his big sister, why was she treating him like this?

"Come on, little bro, prove you're really strong enough to be a son of Ares!"

He picked up his spear, and it glowed red. To everyones surprise the spear transformed into a 3 foot long sword.

"I'm gonna wreck that ugly face of yours!" He yelled, and bum rushed her.

He hack slashed and ducked, while she parried and retorted with her own attacks.

"You're pretty good," She said with gritted teeth. "You're gonna wreck me, well you gotta try harder!"

Fury rushed through Chris, and the sword changed again, into a battle ax. He hefted the ax into the air, and

brought it down on her. She kicked him in the chest and he fell. She hefted the spear into the air, and he closed

his eyes, preparing for the worse. She screamed loudly, piercing his ears. When he opened his eyes he saw the

unbelievable. From his shadow, about 4 wild dogs appeared, and latched themselves on to wherever the girl had no

armor.

"Clarisse! Don't tell me you're gonna get beat by this dude!"

She sparked with red power and charged him again. But, this time, he was ready. He yelled in anger, and grabbed

the shaft of the spear. He broke the thing in two, and kicked Clarisse in her chest, cracking her armor.

By this time the dogs disappeared, and he placed a foot on her chest.

"Hey, Clarisse. Ya' doing okay?" He grinned and held out his hand to her.

"Whatever..." She took his hand, got up, and looked at him.

"Back there, why did you call me 'little bro'?"

"'Cause you're a child of Ares, I am too. But don't think you can go opposing me!"

"Girl, I don't need to oppose you, I'm better."

"Whatever, punk. Where'd you come from anyway?"

"I came from Baltimore, Maryland. I ran away, and here I am."

"Most demigods are runaways, but not me, my family loves me!" She looked like she was the head honcho.

"Why did you attack me, if were like, siblings?"

"It's sorta like Ares' right of passage."

"I see. Well, do I become, like, head honcho or something?"

"Hell no, runt! I just gotta keep an eye on you."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Ain't it obvious? We train! And this time dad ain't gonna be watching out for you!"

"Hah! I'll still beat you!" He looked at his older sister and she smiled. He didn't know it at the time but it had been a while since Clarisse laughed.

Well, aside from turning someone into a bloody pulp.

"Whatever,runt! Let's go! And this time I'm going all out!"

"That better be a promise!"

And he charged at Clarisse.


	4. Chapter 4

**As you can see, I'm gonna be doing the story, in the fashion of The Lost Hero. Great Book the way. And also, yes I'm gonna put "Capture the Flag in, and you'll see who Langley's Olympian parent is. Also! There is gonna be some twists in the next chapter, 'Cause Brenda's parent isn't Poseidon. It's well...never mind.

* * *

**

After the fun with Clarisse, Chris walked back to his cabin. He passed a blonde kid, and a kid with

black hair battling with swords. One sword looked gold, and the other one looked like bronze. People

were crowding around to see the fight, but Chris thought he better hurry up and get there. He came to

the cabin and looked at it. It was painted a blood-red color, and the paint was crumbling. At the top of

the door was the head of a wild boar, snout, tusk, everything. The thing looked so real, but Chris knew it

was fake. Until the thing snarled at him. Chris ran through the yard, and was immediately tackled.

"Ah!" Was all he had time to get out before the dude spoke.

"What are ya' trying to do? Die!" He said, as he pulled him up.

"What the heck are you talking about!" Chris asked, completely confused.

"The fucking land mines! Don't tell me you didn't see them, you are a child of Ares, right?"

When the dude said it, Chris immediately noticed the land mines, and jumped back.

"What the hell! Why didn't I notice that before?"

"Guess you were just claimed. By the way, I'm Dakota, what's yours?"

"Um, Chris. Nice to meet you, Dakota." He held a hand out and Dakota shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, come on. We gotta get in the cabin somehow." He ran to the other side of

the cabin and pulled a back door open, and they plunged into the dirty place.

"What the fuck!" Chris said.

The place looked like a fucking Metallica concert. People were headbanging to rock all over the place.

Others were fighting each other using daggers and fist. And still others were screaming at the dudes to

turn the music down. There was cursing all over the place in languages Chris recognized as Latin and

Ancient Greek. One of the dudes got up from his bunk and hit another one in the mouth.

The two started fighting and then everyone started wrestling and throwing punches. Then the whole

cabin started a brawl. Chris had the urge to get in there too, but he held it back. Apparently Dakota

wasn't trained to withstand that urge, because in seconds he was in there fighting them all. Then Clarisse

walked in, her face covered with ash. Her hair was smoking and her clothes wrecked.

"Who added a new land mine! ANYONE GONNA ANSWER ME!"

Ohhh, Chris thought. Big Sis gonna kick some ass! She asked again, and raised her spear into the air.

"Which one of you little punks is gonna answer me!"

"Like we're afraid of 'Lamer'" One of the kids snickered.

"Was that you, Shaque!" She pounded over to the the girl, and gave her a huge kick in the face.

"Now," She asked again. "WHO THE FUCK ADDED THE MINE?"

"ME!" One of the kids spoke up. "I ADDED THE GODS DAMN MINE!"

Clarisse growled and landed the butt of her spear smack dab in the dude's face. Chris was tempted to

run and hide from the monster that was Clarisse, but he held his ground.

"Clarisse," He said in a firm voice. "I, uh, need your help with something, outside!"

She still looked pissed, but she complied and started walking outside. The other kids gave him silent

"Thank yous" as he left.

"What do you want, chump?" She glared at him.

"Um, well I wanted to talk." He said, quickly, making up the lie as he went.

"About what?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you about dad. Is he really cool, or is he mean?"

"Ain't no such thing as mean to our dad. And he's cool. He even visits the cabin from time to time."

"Oh, I thought, with being the god of war and all, he'd be, like, terrible."

"Naw, he's pretty chill."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, well if you'll excuse me, I have some face to poun-"

And the whole place trembled, smoke billowed up from the infirmary. He and Clarisse rushed around to

the front, and saw that the whole infirmary was blown away.

Wait, Chris thought, Aren't Brenda and Langley in there?

That's when he and Clarisse rushed to the site of the explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is when Brenda figures out her godly parent, and we figure out why the building blew up. So,yeah, I will have some mentions to the original PJATO Series. Like in the last chapter. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, Thanks and bye. :)

* * *

  
**While Brenda was asleep, she did but what else, dreamed.

In her dream she saw an underwater palace. The walls were bright and pearly, and it glowed with a sea-green hue. She swam

to the huge palace and noticed something. She was breathing perfectly, underwater! She swam around a speeds that shouldn't

have been possible. She could see, smell, hear, and feel perfectly. And somehow, she sensed where everything was, like she

was actually feeling the body heat of the aquatic creatures.

"Hello! Hello!" She heard something say. She turned around and it was a dolphin. Yes, a dolphin just talked to her. This was

freaking amazing!

"Hiya there!" She said back, her voice rippling through the currents. She guessed the dolphin didn't hear her, because it was

just sitting there, waiting for a reply.

Talk in here, the dolphin said in her brain. Some kind of telepathy, she guessed.

Um, okay, She said back, where are we?

The dolphin smiled at her, if they could smile, that is. We are in your father's palace.

Brenda frowned and tried to get words out of her mouth.

Um, no, she said at last, my father died in some kinda hurricane a week before I was born.

I will show him to you, the dolphin retorted. Come with me. The dolphin took off to the pearly building.

Like I want to see a dead body, Brenda thought, but she still followed him down to the palace.

They swam straight into the palace, the insides took Brenda's breath away.

The place was bright and pearly, just like the outsides, but it also adorned with gold, silver, and bronze. Various crystals

were on the floor and roof, fish swam in and out of the palace and fish-men bowed at the throne. In the throne sat another

Fish-dude, but this one had two fish tails instead of one. His skin was dark green and his hair,jet black.

"Hello my daughter!" He boomed. He had no need to speak with telepathy. She was shocked that this was her so-called

"Father". The being sat there waiting for a reply, and she still stared at him, but finally she got some words out

"Um, 'sup." Sup, she thought to herself, Sup! Was that all she could think of, really now.

"How have you been, daughter?" He asked. The fish-men turned around from bowing, and looked at her.

"I've been, well, fine, except those friggen birds that attacked me." She said, at last.

"I see, well of behalf of me, those griffins were sent back to Tartarus."

"Thank you, sir. So, where exactly am I?" She asked.

"Eh, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. But this is only a dream. So you are actually in a cot in Camp Half-Blood."

"Where?"

"A camp for demigods Roman and Greek alike. You will learn how to fight evil creatures, speak Latin and Ancient Greek, and

even learn the basic math and science. And you shall hail, as a daughter of Triton!" The whole palace rumbled.

"Um,a daughter of who now?"

"Me of course! The Prince of the Sea!"

"Um, okay, so can you let me go now?"

"About that, someone put a huge veil of magic over your body. The only way for you to wake up is if I blast the magic to

shreds, but I will need your help, take this trident and point it at the sky." Immediately a golden trident appeared at her feet,

she picked it up and pointed it to the sky.

"What now?" She asked.

Triton did the same and pointed the his trident to the sky.

"Now my daughter, unleash your energy,if you ever to see your friends again!" He boomed.

She concentrated on the trident and it began to glow, then a beam of pure energy erupted from both of the tridents.

"Good work my daughter, I will see you in a later time."

"Um, okay, bye...dad."

And the dream collapsed around her. When she woke up she was surrounded by fire and smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there my viewers, if there are any _. In this chapter we find out who Langley's parent is, aren't you sooo happy, yeah I know you are! The chapters will get longer from now on. Reviews please, kthxbai! : )**

* * *

Brenda woke up to see the roof on fire, she saw smoke and blazing wood everywhere. It was hell, and she was scared out of her mind, but

somehow she found a calm in knowing the flames couldn't hurt her, seeing as she was the sea god's daughter. She jumped out of the bed, and saw

the golden trident that her father gave her, and she picked it up. She noticed some designs on it, turtles, armies of crabs, hoards of dolphins and

sharks flying into battle, and finally her father, and what she guess was his father,Poseidon, riding into battle against some dude with bull horns and

a snake in his meaty arms. She did a double take on that picture. _What? A snake? Hah, thats pathetic, she thought_, and then realized the situation

she was in. She ran down the path that wasn't on fire, and smiled. What does it matter, she thought, fire can't hurt me! She jumped into the fire, and

saw Jason wading through the carnage. Her legs felt really warm, but she decided it was just the heat. She ran through the fire and tackle hugged

him. She looked at him, smiling. She sure was glad that he was okay, his brown hair fell over one eye, and he frowned at her, like he just got up. He

slept deeply and sometimes slept for days. He even talked in his sleep, and could carry on entire conversations while asleep. He sat up and blinked.

"Where are we? I saw this girl and she told me to go back to sleep. Then I saw a woman she..." He frowned, and looked down, scratching his

chin. "BRENDA!" He exclaimed, pointing at her leg. She looked down and noticed what he was talking about.

"I'm on fire! AH!" She ran around, and noticed that she wasn't even pained. She looked at the flame still scared. But only scared that her pants

would burn off, in front of Langley, no doubt! She couldn't let that happen, she would die from embarrassment, oh and the building was burning

down too. She finally came up with a solution.

"Langley, I got an idea, but you gotta help me find some water! Did that girl tell you where any pipes or fountains were?" She asked.

"Um, no she said nothing about that. But I think I can find something, the woman told me about my powers." He closed his eyes and Brenda was

afraid he'd fallen asleep again, but he opened his eyes again, and pointed to the ground a few meters away.

"Right there! There's a underground water pipe, down there!" He told her, and started running to where it was.

"How'd you know that?" She asked him, completely dumbfounded. Then the impossible happened, a pillar of burning wood fell on Langley. He

cried out in pain, and hit the ground. She ran over and tried to lift the wood, but couldn't. He groaned and tried to get up, and to Brenda's surprise,

he did. He lifted the wood and chucked it to the side, screaming, as his muscles flexed and moved. He wiped sweat off his brow, and looked at the

ground. Brenda was shocked and her jaw was crashed on the floor just to prove it. How exactly did he do that? Since when was he that built?

She put it out her mind at the moment, she had work to do. She looked down at her pants, by this time they were just barely shorts.

"This where it is?" He nodded, and she went to work. "Okay then. I'm gonna raise the water and put the fire out." She raised her trident into the

air, and concentrated. There was a painful tug in her gut, and a roar in her ears. She raised her other arm into the air, and she screamed in pain.

Water burst from the ground, and spiraled everywhere, putting the flames out on the two, bathing everything in water. Brenda collapsed to her

knees, and almost threw up. Langley was looking at the water being put out, and was too busy to noticed her.

_Typical boy, _she thought, _always ignoring you. _Then she noticed that the flames weren't all put out, in fact flames blazed even harder in corners that

the water wasn't touching. Then even more water poured from the outside, concentrating the stream of water into a powerful geyser. The flames

withered and died in a matter of seconds. Whoever was controlling the water was good. _Very _good. The flames all died, and 4 people stepped into

the clearing. Chris, a blonde girl, a really good looking black-haired guy, and a buff girl walked in, weapons in hand . They ran up to Brenda and

Langley, and she got a good look at them all. The dude had black hair with a long gray streak through it, same with the girl. His muscles were

toned, and his green eyes(Just like hers!) Were studying the area.

"Hey." He said, "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. His face was proud, and filled with fun.

"Um, Brenda Shells." She shook his hand and smiled broadly. The pain in her gut was subsiding. She asked her what a demigod was, and why the

gods haven't been talking and stuff like that. The red and blonde headed girls left saying they were bored, and they had to make up some plans

for Capture the Flag that night, or something like that. Langley bumped into the conversation.

"Okay, he said. If we're done talking here, what the heck is this place, and why can I lift a wooden pillar? Why can Brenda control water?"

"Because, you're demigods, we're born to a Greek, or Roman, god. We have powers like the attributes like our parents. Like my father is Poseidon

so I can control water and other stuff." He said, like he'd explained this a dozen times before, "Your friend Chris already developed his powers."

Chris looked amazed that Percy even noticed him. "Thank you sir!" He said, boastfully, like he was now the best in the group, under Percy, of

course.

"Let's get out of here, it's getting stuffy." Brenda said, and walked to the exit, and the others followed her.

"Hey, Brenda, where'd you get that trident?" Chris asked.

"From my father, Triton." She replied, glancing at the boys. Percy didn't seem interested in her, he was just looking at where that blonde girl went.

Sure, she wasn't interested in him, she was just trying to make Langley jealous, because he ignored her. It was working. Once they got out,

Langley's features were overtaken with what looked like regret. She thought it was for ignoring her, but she noticed it wasn't he was looking at

the building.

"I can fix this. I absolutely know I can." He said with confidence, and Brenda looked at him like he was crazy, but she believed him.

"Dude," Percy said. "I'm all for the up beat attitude, but it'll take a while to fix this. And a lot more people."

"Hey," Chris spoke up. "When Langley says he can do something, he can freakin' do it."

Langley closed his eyes, smiling at the comments his friend made. He opened his eyes with determination, as he noticed there was a crowd of boys

and girls in armor, the smallest looking about 4, with their swords drawn. He felt power surge through him and he clapped his hands together,

and immediately wood, clay, and rock sprung forward out of the ground, they formed into a huge bunker-like shape and then metal started flowing

up onto the walls reinforcing the building, from inside and out. The building was then completed with a sign that said "Infirmary". Then after that

the weirdest thing happened. Langley's head was bathed with green light. He looked up and saw a weird image: A woman's face laid over a

picture of the Earth. Langley noticed with a shock, that was the woman that he saw in his dream. Immediately spears, swords, and knifes were

pointed at his throat. Langley was so surprised that he couldn't get any words out, neither could Percy. But to Brenda's surprise, it was Chris who

spoke up. He stepped in Langley's path, and raised his spear, his hair sparked with red energy, and his face had pure determination upon it.

"Step down, unless you want to get skewered by me." His face said he knew he could take them all on.

"No need to do that," Percy said. "But it's official, Langley is a son of...Gaea." He said it like he was terrified, and the look on his face, Brenda

knew, confirmed it.

"Let's take him to Chiron and Lupa." He said glumly.

"Lupas gonna kill him!" One of the kids shouted. And something told Brenda, that kid was right.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Ok. Sorry this is so late. Two Words: School Sucks. Well, Langley has been taken away by the camp guards. The romans established it. He meets someone, and also meets the camp directors, except Mr. D. So yeah, read and Rate. Kthxbai. :)

* * *

The soldiers hauled Langley, followed by Chris. They had attacked him from behind, and put cuffs on him. They said they were taking them to the building where they would be judged.

They pushed him through the camp, as kids stared at them, pointing a whispering to each other. Langley saw around 6 more kids in armor, with weapons drawn, tailing them closely. They

walked to a huge blue house, that had a even deeper blue door. The paint was chipped, and worn down. They opened the door and hauled the two boys in, the other six soldiers stayed

behind, like they were scared or something. The two holding them kept walking, holding the boy's arms in a tight grip. They walked down a hallway, and the one holding Langley

whispered into his ear, incredibly softly so the other one couldn't hear her. _Jeez, _Langley thought. _This place is freaking strict._

"I don't want to do this, but I have to. Rules of the camp." She said. "Gwen Farmer, by the way."

"Um, hi," He whispered back. "What exactly is this place, anyway?" He asked.

"Chiron will explain." She whispered. "Unless Lupa doesn't kill you first." Langley wanted to ask, but Chris and him were shoved in. They fell on the dark floor, groaning in complaint. Chris

got up, and hefted Langley to his feet.

"What the heck just happened?" Langley asked, bewildered.

"Um, I think you were just claimed. And that sign must've scared them, so they sent you here." Chris answered.

"Gosh. Well I hope this person they call 'Lupa' doesn't kill us." Langley said, and Chris' eyes widened. His lips started the form the word "kill", but he was tackled by some kind of hairy

animal-thing. It growled at him, and prepared its huge jaws. Langley's eyes widened, and felt a tug in his gut, exactly like before. The wood on the floor seemed like it remembered that it

was once living and started growing at an unnatural rate, until huge roots binded the creature five feet in the air. The creature snarled, and screamed.

"What is this!" The thing snarled, in a slightly feminine voice, but immediately vines wrapped around her (Langley guessed it was a woman.) maw. The lights turned on, and a man in a

wheel-chair, rolled in.

"Hello, new demigods. What is your business here?" The man asked. His eyes were dark brown, and his hair the same. His eyes were filled with what Langley recognized as pain.

"Well, um." Langley started, but Chris butted in, his voice filled with determination.

"My friend Langley, has just been claimed. By the goddess Gaea." He said to the man. The dude started to look scared, and stared at them in silence.

"Gaea is not a goddess, she is a deity. The personification of earth. Curse her. But what surprises me, young demigods, is the only time Gaea was awake, barely, anyway, was two years

ago. It makes no sense, you being about fifteen or sixteen. She must've been awake, and not even the gods knew it. Eh," He said, looking up. "Could you release my friend Lupa? If you'd

be so kind." The man asked. Langley felt bad about not noticing her, but he concentrated, and the roots withered and fell. The wolf-woman thing fell on two feet. She looked like a cross

between a care bare, and a thirty-old women. She had white hair, all over her, but she covered her legs with jeans, and wore a purple shirt. She had a wolfish face, and yellow eyes, that

seemed to disect his whole being.

"Thank you, demigod." She said. "But attack me once again, and you shall not live to tell the tale." She growled. By then Chris had recovered from the scare.

"My friend could own you in a jiffy." He boasted, but was immediately silenced by a claw inches away from his throat.

"You'd best not anger Lupa, young demigod." The man stated. "I am Chiron, activities director." He said.

"Um, Chiron. What exactly is thos place anyway?" Langley asked.

"I fear we will have to tell you that later. It is time for Capture the Flag, and we must test your skills." He then turned to Chris. "And you, son of Ares, we have a party ready to destroy a

sea monster that's been attacking campers, who tried to destroy it. We must stop it before someone dies. You will be sent with the party to destroy it." Chiron rose from his wheel-chair,

two long, white legs emerging from it. Two more legs popped from behind. Langley wasn't even shocked. Children of Gods, three year-old soldiers, wolf-women, and a sea monster. It was

all so weird, a horse-dude didn't even phase him. Chiron studied his face.

"Well most people are surprised by my form. But, that will have to wait. We have to go. Follow me!"

And all three of them plunged out of the back door, and into daylight. They walked to the forest, passing the volleyball pit, basketball court, and amphitheater. They arrived at the forest,

and heard a lot of screaming. People were yelling and raising there weapons. Langley saw about three hundred people there. They either had red armor or blue. There was a group to

left which had about ten boys and girls in. Percy, of course. That girl Annabeth, and Clarisse were there, with a lot of other people. They asked Chiron if he was ready yet, but Chiron

told them that they had a new party member, and sent Chris off with them. They ran down to the beach and got into a canoe. Langley sensed their feet touch the ground as they ran.

But the sense wore off as soon as they took off to the water.

"Now, Langley, we set you with weapons and armor." Chiron said. They spent around thirty minutes picking out armor, that fit him. But Chiron gave him no weapons.

"Ask your mother for a weapon and shield. Pray to her, and we shall see if she's friendly."

Langley thought for a while, and finally did it.

_Um, _he prayed, _could you please give me some weapons? Because you're the awesome chief goddess, and all._

He waited a while, but nothing happened. Untill the ground rumbled deeply, and up shot a three foot sword, and a round shield, made completely out of stone. He smiled and thought,

_Thanks mom, I owe ya' one. _He then ran into the clearing, where some dude was saying the rules.

"-No maiming, killing, or decapitating. A good clean fight. But, how much of a joy would it be if one of you little brats died, eh?" He chuckled to himself, but no one else made a sound.

"Well, whatever then! As you all know the Hunters of Artemis are here to play aswell! Let's all give a big huzzah!" The only ones "huzzahing" were about 60 girls with silvery clothes on.

"Yeah, yeah. And as you all know, today the whole camp is fair game, except the beach. All campers will be able to chose their own team, no matter what cabin, and all means of

transportation can be used. Pegasus, Chariots, even skateboards! Now, you little rascals, put on your armor, and get going to your teams base!"

Langley looked at the plume on his head, and it was red, so he followed the red team. They arrived at a clearing, and crowed around a table. A blonde dude was giving commands,

raising his spear, and pointing at places.

"As you all know, my sister is commanding the blue team. She'll be tough to beat. Leo! Have you modified the weapons?" He asked.

The dude named Leo pressed a button and said, "Yep. Any other commands, Boss?" He said it sarcastically.

"Ok then. This might be a really simple plan, but, try to find the flag!" He said.

Langley piped up and said, "Um, sir, I know where it is." He pointed to the hill, that had a huge tree upon it. Right beside the tree was a huge waving, blue flag.

"I can't see it. But I'll take your word for it. How'd you know that?"

"Well, I kinda sensed it."

"Yeah, okay. Everyone, head for that tree! I'll take care of old pinecone face!"

Langley had no idea what he was talking about, but he just went with it. The conch rung, and all of them charged for the tree.


End file.
